


Не время

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Ничего особенного. Просто теперь они с Широ разговаривают раз в месяц: делать отчеты чаще не имеет смысла. То, что между ними остаются только отчеты, убивает. Кит уже не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал, что Широ действительно придавал их разговорам значение.





	Не время

Небо падает Киту на голову, с грохотом разбивая временную линию на до и после. Он терпеть не может слухи, но почему-то ведется на россказни о том, что Широ завел новые отношения и решил оставить битвы (читай: и всех, кто про них напоминает) позади. Ему не хочется лезть в истеричные склоки, как базарная хабалка - но зато очень хочется разодрать в кровь всё собственное лицо, так, чтоб остались только глаза. Чтобы видеть-видеть-видеть, как он эпически умудрился все проморгать… Оставить хотя бы веки? Увольте, это ведь именно они позволяли жить в темноте, тешить себя надеждами. 

Собственно, что еще оставалось делать? Сначала Широ просто реже идет на контакт, - ну, ничего удивительного, думается Киту, командир Атласа, как-никак, дела, куда без них. У него самого их по горло: Клинки все еще гасят новообразованные культы в разных частях галактики. Ничего особенного. Просто теперь они с Широ разговаривают раз в месяц: делать отчеты чаще не имеет смысла. То, что между ними остаются только отчеты, убивает. Кит уже не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал, что Широ действительно придавал их разговорам значение. Теперь он вечно отвлечен и спешит. 

Кит понимает многое, но многое предпочитает и не замечать, потому что он предпочитает упорно не замечать ощущение того, что это начало конца. Потому что он привык закидывать свои чувства на самые дальние антресоли сознания: всегда было не то место, не тот возраст, совсем не время. У него даже нет возможности жить прошлым - ведь Широ никогда не был к нему достаточно _близко_. Сначала Кит скрывал чувства, потому что был подростком, о котором Широ почему-то заботился. Потом были короткие откровения, и ему даже начинало казаться, что его воспринимают почти как взрослого, как равного: Широ признавал его значимость, и это было просто восхитительно, хоть и практически ничего не меняло. У Широ был Адам - взрослый, а не «почти» - и очень взрослые отношения (по крайней мере, семнадцатилетний Кит так полагал; сейчас же, оглядываясь назад, оставалось лишь криво усмехаться). Едва они расстаются, и кажется, что все начинает налаживаться, - он сначала узнает, что Широ медленно убивает неотвратимая болезнь, а потом про миссию. Он всё понимает. Ему остается не так уж много вариантов - он просто старается поддерживать Широ, как может, а там уж будь что будет. 

А потом по Гарнизону разносятся сначала шепотки, а за ними - и официальные заявления. Они объясняют исчезновение экипажа «ошибкой пилота», недвусмысленно задерживая слайд-шоу на фотографии Широ. Ярость застилает Киту глаза, его вышвыривают из гарнизона, но ему без разницы, он даже не помнит, за что - все равно ничего не имеет смысла. Он ненавидит себя за преждевременную радость после расставания Широ и Адама, знает, что точкой кипения стала именно миссия, корит себя за то, что произошло, но понимает, что, даже если бы время обернулось вспять, он все равно не посмел бы привязать Широ к Земле. Звезды продолжают плыть над головами землян, пока время для Кита стоит на месте; дни начинаются и заканчиваются в тесной хижине посреди пустоши. Сигналы все приходят и приходят, спать Кит ложится, только когда понимает, что в глазах у него двоится. Даже понимая, что одна и та же информация прокручивается в сотый раз, он все равно вслушивается и вчитывается, пытаясь вычленить хоть крупинку важной информации. Это накатывает, как одержимость, изматывает, но хотя бы не дает затеряться в бесконечном потоке тяжелых мыслей, дает новую цель. А еще от всего этого сквозит мягкой, теплой надеждой, похожей на улыбку Широ. Кит не может сдаться просто так. 

Дальнейшие события кружатся цветными полосами, яркими вспышками, мелькая за окнами таинственного, древнего звездолета-замка. Кит одергивает себя: сейчас не время, они на войне, они солдаты. Главное, что Широ рядом, живой и смотрит так же тепло и ласково - большего желать пока не следует. И все же Кит тянется к мимолетным касаниям, сгорает внутри от особенных интонаций, обращенных к нему и ему одному. Всё прекрасно. Вокруг грохочут взрывы, но Киту на них плевать. Тянувшаяся за ним слава колючего одиночки тяготила, но теперь ему кажется, что у него, наконец, есть шанс с кем-то поладить. Даже из них с Лэнсом может выйти что-то путное - возможно, со временем они даже станут хорошими друзьями. А пока приходилось привыкать, ко всему и сразу - кроме Широ. Мысли красного паладина, правой руки Вольтрона, казались, навечно были посвящены их новому лидеру. 

Все, что относилось к Широ, в памяти Кита всегда трепетно оберегалось. Чувства и воспоминания снова разливаются по душе медленными теплыми реками; не кипят, не бурлят, как в какой-то дешевой книжонке, которую Киту как-то вздумалось открыть, прежде чем бросить ее в печь одной прохладной ночью в далекой, ныне пустынной хижине. Сложно забыть, что эти теплые реки делают с ним, когда их источник исчезает. Было бы здорово, если бы они просто замерзали, тогда у Кита, наверное, еще оставались бы шансы двигаться дальше. Но безжалостные ветра его мыслей разгоняли ледяные потоки так, что они лишь пробирались глубже в душу, испещряя душу сетями маленьких трещин, обращая все вокруг в бритвенно-острые камни. Сквозь такие пробраться к источнику живительной влаги даже при большом желании не получится. С другой стороны, Кит никогда не считал, что с этим нужно как-то справляться. В конце концов, если Широ был рядом, ничего такого не требовалось, а когда его не было, никакие попытки успокоиться или двигаться дальше не имели смысла. Время незаметно бежит вперед для паладинов, измеряемое инопланетными часами, приближая развязку. Каждый из них чувствует грядущее грандиозное событие. Все в замке несколько замедляется, затихает, чтобы вот-вот взорваться невыносимым гулом работающих на пределе механизмов. 

Гудение заполняет голову Кита до самых краев, разрывая черепную коробку. Мерзкое чувство дежавю обвивается вокруг горла, когда связь с Широ прерывается, а Черный лев так и остается неподвижным. Напряжение и беспокойство заменяется паникой, которая затапливает сознание. Кит не верит своим глазам, когда понимает простую вещь: кабина пуста, лев обесточен и не подает признаков какой-либо активности пилота. С этого момента начинается отсчет его нового персонального круга ада, потому что ледяные ветра возвращаются, забирая последние крупицы тепла из тех трещин, которыми снова идет всё его существо. С упорством, которое граничит с одержимостью, красный паладин, пилотирующий Черного Льва, не оставляет попыток найти и вернуть самого важного в своей жизни человека. Кит уже видел, как тот практически воскрес из мертвых, покинув инопланетный плен завоевателей вселенной. Вселенная не имеет права вновь так поступать с Широ. 

И вера эта окупается сполна, потому что однажды Широ снова оказывается на том же корабле что и Кит - да, побитый, да, измученный, снова, но тем не менее живой. Живой. Вместе. «Столько, сколько потребуется». Этого снова становится достаточно. Вопросы пилотирования львов дробят идиллию суровыми реалиями войны, Кит не может и не хочет забирать лидерство у Широ из рук, поэтому покидает команду, чтобы тренироваться с Клинками. После тянется череда миссий - динамичных, наполненных сражениями, взрывами и тайными разведывательными операциями. Это затягивает не хуже зыбучих песков - их Кит видел только однажды, но этого хватило для усвоения урока об таящихся в них опасностях. Картинка на экране немного подрагивает - неудачная планета, плохой сигнал - но все это не имеет значения, потому что одного выражения лица Широ хватает для того, чтобы выдернуть Кита из нового ритма жизни и одновременно с этим раздробить уверенность в том, что побег к Клинкам был хорошим планом. С Широ что-то неуловимо не так. Пятна на солнце всегда пугают. 

Кит игнорирует чувство неуловимо закравшейся ошибки; последнее что ему хочется — терять доверие к Широ. Поэтому он вновь ныряет в миссии, загоняя все остальное в такие глубины сознания, что случайно точно не вспомнишь. К его величайшему сожалению любые стены когда-то да рушатся. Когда во время ритуала на отсчитывающей свои последние мгновения Крал-Зера он видит Черного Льва, сомнения выбираются наружу, мысли мечутся, как стая разбуженных, испуганных птиц, и желание защитить Широ становится важнее любых приказов. Кит понимает, что это далеко от дисциплинарных идеалов Клинков Марморы, ведь отключение взрывчатки — полная противоположность заданию, но мысль о том, что Широ может просто погибнуть здесь, среди тех, из-за кого он лишился руки и практически лишился жизни, еще более невыносима. Кит старается не думать о том, что в случае, если он не успеет, кровь Широ будет в первую очередь на его собственных руках. Этого нельзя было допустить. В последнюю очередь речь шла о ценности альянса с Лотором, ценности Черного паладина и Льва - последнему, наверное, вообще было бы без разницы, и не такие взрывы выдерживала обшивка. Кит ввязывается в драку, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что теперь ему дышится спокойнее и легче. Он не чувствует страха за себя, инстинкты и навыки позволяют выкрутиться - главное, что Черный Лев уже давно взмыл в небо, к нему присоединились другие, а значит, все будет хорошо, и помощь больше не требуется. Киту удается себя убедить, что это не очередной побег, тактически необходимое решение, звучит ведь убедительно. Черный паладин. Лидер Вольтрона - не тот человек, которым можно размениваться. Все ещё война, а значит не время для неуместных романтических драм. Безрассудство возвращается на полку - тут конечно, дело было не только в Широ, но главное самому в это поверить. 

Все возвращается в привычный ритм, только теперь неуверенность расползается маленькими термитами, подтачивая сложившуюся картину мира. Потому что ни Широ, ни Черного льва не должно было быть там. Но это уже не имело значения. Жизнь упорно не желает соблюдать хоть какой-то порядок, внося изменения в чужие судьбы. «Я почему-то всегда думал, что Жизнь, Судьба, Вселенная, что угодно, - ужасная перфекционистка, а оказалось, что даже жители мусорных планет в сотни раз аккуратнее», - шутит как-то Кит, сидя у костра с вновь обретенной матерью. Их длинные беседы обо всем на свете прерывались разве что на вспышки возможных вариантов прошлого, будущего, иногда настоящего. Кролия всегда выглядит немного подавленной, когда отрывки складываются в идилличную семейную картину, ту, где жив отец, а мама рассказывает семилетке Киту о далеких планетах и звездах, сияющих на небосводе. Мелькающие картинки сменяются одна другой, пару раз они наблюдают отрезки из реального прошлого, несколько раз Кит видит смерть Широ. Кролия не спрашивает ничего и не говорит шаблонных фраз утешения, она понимает, что никакие увещевания о том, что этого не произойдет, или уже не произошло, не подействуют. В конце концов, она видит какая боль проскальзывает у ее сына по лицу после таких видений, но спрашивать рано, выпытывать бессмысленно, единственное что ей пока известно: того человека зовут Широ, и он настолько дорог Киту, что пару раз тот жертвует своей жизнью чтобы его спасти. Это не нуждается в произнесении вслух, в такие дни хватает теплых объятий и колыбельной, текст которой Кит знает наизусть, а еще он знает, что она приносит с собой успокоение и уют их старого дома. 

Все становится еще яснее, когда в одном из видений мелькает свадьба. У алтаря стоит Широ и какой-то неизвестный парень. Сначала Кит просто выглядит растерянным, а после уходит вглубь импровизированного жилища, чтобы сесть в углу, обхватив колени и спрятав лицо за отросшими прядями. Похоже, это уже отработанная тактика, и это печалит Кролию, но теперь ее сын не один, поэтому сначала ему приходится потесниться, чтобы дать космическому волку уложить голову ему на колени, а после позволить матери присесть рядом. Они разговаривают весь вечер, и на сей раз тема для разговора всего одна. Кит рассказывает и рассказывает, кажется, будто у него где-то в сознании существует целая библиотека, посвященная только Широ. Кролия же мягко улыбается и слушает, в таких ситуациях это пожалуй самое главное. В тот вечер они несколько раз видят возможные линии жизни Кролии - кажется в какой-то из веток они все кошки, это оказывается настолько странным, что несколько разряжает обстановку. 

У них все еще остается достаточно времени, чтобы потратить его на наверстывание семнадцатилетней пропасти, так что к моменту прибытия в альтеанскую колонию Кит уже вполне уравновешен и спокоен, несмотря на все те странные и страшные вещи, что он увидел. Его тело расслаблено, душу переполняет воодушевление и вера в лучшее - да, много страшных вещей произошло, много ещё произойдёт, но после двух лет ожидания Киту смертельно хочется вернуться и увидеть Широ, плевать где и как, даже если придется спуститься в самую гущу битвы, лишь бы снова спиной к спине. 

На деле покинуть колонию оказывается неимоверно сложно, далее следует муторный перелет. 

А потом в голове Кита грохочет взрыв, погребая под собой абсолютно все представления о мире. 

_Широ_ предает их. 

Это не укладывается в голове, и поэтому Киту обязательно нужно объяснение от самого Широ. Объяснений он так и не дожидается. То, что стоит перед Китом, давать их не намерено - зато намерено убить его на месте. Отвратительное чувство отчаяния и беспомощности растекается по позвоночнику от затылка, где-то в груди смешиваясь с яростью и непринятием. Он намерен добиться ответов. Сейчас больше всего хочется встряхнуть Широ за плечи, обнять до хруста костей - только бы он очнулся, снова посмотрел тем самым взглядом, ради которого Кит в каждой вселенной был готов расстаться с жизнью. Но ничего не происходит, они сражаются, время тянется липкой патокой, наполняющей легкие, мешающей дышать. Голос срывается в бесплотных попытках достучаться до того, что осталось от Широ. Кит не может, не имеет права сдаться, отступить, просто смириться. Когда последнее сопротивление оказывается заблокировано, а щеку жжет огонь, мысли вдруг собираются в одну точку и разлетаются пульсирующей пустотой, которая наполняется одной только фразой, эхом теперь отдающейся, кажется, во всех уголках вселенной. Приходит осознание, что правильным было бы любое другое время, кроме этого. 

«Я люблю тебя». 

Занавес, маски сорваны, последняя карта сыграна, Кит совершенно пуст, но в чужих глазах безумие на секунду затмевается, и это дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы одержать верх в дуэли, которую Кит никогда не хотел бы даже представлять. Лишившись механической руки, Широ - или не Широ? - отключается, а пространство вокруг рушится, осыпаясь безжизненным мусором неизвестно откуда неизвестно куда. Киту кажется, что все это - не более чем слишком затянувшееся абсурдное видение. Но туман не рассеивается. Кит открывает глаза в астральном измерении, иррациональный страх борется с чувством защищенности исходящим от этого Широ. Кит в который раз сожалеет что это не сон, не галлюцинация; теперь точно не время _ни что чего_ \- просто потому, что Широ умер. Кит опоздал со своими признаниями. Это разбивает последний оплот надежды, но теперь Кит, кажется, начинает понимать, каково быть лидером. Холодная голова должна быть пуста от эмоций. Руки немного покалывает там, где их касаются пальцы последней проекции Широ. Киту хочется плакать, но теперь нельзя. Кит – правильный лидер, внутри него вакуум. Дальше все как в тумане, от сражения с Лотором до хитроумного ритуала Аллуры. Кит помнит единственное событие в этом временном отрезке. Тот момент, когда именно Широ возвращается к ним, к нему. 

Потом происходит то, что изматывает до ломоты в сжатых кулаках. Широ висит на грани жизни и смерти, а Киту все еще не верится, что у того все еще остался шанс вернуться к жизни. Потрепанная душа вновь наполняется теплыми реками, но тревога от этого не уходит. Потому что жизнь Широ всё еще висит на волоске, и по факту - все зависит от того, что он решит сам. Больше всего Кит боится, что Широ устал от всего, вымотался и просто не захочет возвращаться ради одного Кита, потому что все остальные под руководством нового лидера справятся, это Широ точно видел глазами льва в последней битве. Но Широ возвращается. Возвращается к жизни, возвращается к Киту. Он вдруг чувствует себя абсолютно вымотанным - буквально готов уснуть в теплых и нежных объятиях Широ, примостившись на бортике капсулы. Но он вовремя вспоминает, что они все ещё не в таких отношениях, реальность все равно не может перекрыть ликование по поводу чудесного пробуждения одного из самых значимых людей в его жизни. 

После этого все снова как в тумане: действия и решения, разговоры, все на автомате, победа не приносит долгожданного облегчения, просто опустошение накатывает с новой силой, цель исчезает, а времени становится слишком много. У Широ, судя по всему, тоже. После окончательной победы он находит новые отношения. Кит целыми днями слоняется по гарнизону, пока его наконец не забирают Клинки. Очередное задание ощущается отдушиной, но все же презрение к собственной трусости занимает чуть больше места в мыслях чем следовало бы, но сделать с этим ничего не получается. Но Кит все еще гадает: как так получилось, что они с Широ оба живы, но так ни разу и не поговорили откровенно после всего что произошло? В тысячный раз просыпаясь от кошмара, обволакивающего паутинками холода спину, подскакивая на кровати, бездумно сминая простынь в заледеневших пальцах - он понимает, что «то самое время», когда все будет достаточно хорошо, чтобы стало еще лучше, просто никогда не наступит. 

Кит выходит в коридор, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, и направляется к комнате Широ. 

Потому что самое подходящее время наступает, тогда когда ты сам решился.


End file.
